Thanksgiving With the Lightwoods
by Lindsey7618
Summary: This is a Thanksgiving OS for the Mortal Instruments. Malec, Clace, Sizzy,Jaia/Lukelyn, mostly revolves around Malec (as does the fandom, haha.)/ "Alec, you have to get home right now, there's an emergency!" Jace shouted through the phone/ "Izzy's trying to cook!"/ Magnus sounded really sorry, and Alec turned around in his arms, burying his head in the crook of Magnus's neck.


**Okay guys, this is just something I started writing a few weeks ago. It was originally going to be a Thanksgiving one shot, but then I just decided to end it like this so I guess I'll be writing more. I don't have any other chapters written so I'll probably work on chapter two today. I don't know how many chapters there will be yet, either.**

 **I hope you like it. Please review!**

"Alec, you have to get home right now, there's an emergency!" Jace shouted through the phone. Alec winced at how loud his voice was.

"What happened? I'm in the store!" He cursed. "I'm on my way, hold on." Alec dumped the contents into his cart, preparing to abandon them.

"Izzy's trying to cook!"

Alec paused, his hand still holding a can of green beans. "That's the big emergency?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes!" Jace sounded defensive. And really panicked. "Alec, she burned the turkey, spilled soda all over the floor, and dumped flour and cocoa powder all over me!"

Alec stifled a laugh. "You probably deserved- hey, wait! She wasn't supposed to cook the turkey yet! Thanksgiving isn't for two more days."

"Well, she did," Jace said crossly.

Alec sighed, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. "Let me finish here and I'll deal with it when I get home, okay?"

"Fine. But get here before she burns the whole house down," Jace pleaded, and Alec laughed.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"A new white shirt?"

"What?" Alec frowned, pushing his cart toward the bread aisle.

"You know, one without flour and soda all over it. That was my last white shirt! Seriously. She's ruined all my others. You'd think I'd remember to not wear white when she cooks!"

"No." Alec rolled his eyes. He could practically see Jace's scowl. "I gotta go. Bye."

He hung up before Jace could say anything more. Looking around, he saw a girl with bright blue hair staring at him. She waved. After a moment he waved back and pushed his cart towards the isle with bread.

He picked up a few loaves of italian bread (that was his favorite kind), French bread for hoagies, and some yeast. He grabbed three bags of potatoes, a bag of apples, and a pot of mint and chocolate mint since his last ones died.

After going around the store again and making sure he had everything on his list, he paid for the food and left. On his way home, he stopped at Target and bought Jace a new white shirt.

When he got home, he walked into the Institute only to find Isabelle laughing maniacally, Jace floating in the air, Magnus choking on laughter, and Cary standing by biting her lip, looking a bit worried, but amused.

And the living room was a wreck too. There were dishes everywhere, blankets strewn across couches, pillows tossed onto the floor, and a pile if Isabelle's sweaters on a chair.

"Hey!" he said. No one even looked over except Jace, who mouthed, Help!

"HEY!" Alec yelled. He was sick of people never hearing him when he talked. It happened all the time. Everyone turned around. He took a big breath. "What's going on here?" He tried to cross his arms and then remembered the groceries in his arms and scowled as they tumbled to the floor.

Clary moved to help him pick them up and Jace complained, "Magnus did this to me for no reason!"

"I did not!" Magnus said indignantly. "Isabelle asked me too!"

"What?" Isabelle tried to look innocent and failed. Miserably. She was obviously trying not to laugh. "I did no such thing, Alec," she informed him.

"She did!" Jace shouted, struggling against what appeared to be invisible bonds. "For no reason!"

"Oh, there was plenty of reason," Isabelle snapped now, turning to glare at him. "You wouldn't leave me alone! You didn't want me to cook, and kept telling me I'm awful at it, and then you pushed me and I accidentally dropped the flour-"

"That is not true," Jace said to Alec. He looked really angry now.

"And you wouldn't let me cook the rest of the food-"

"You weren't even supposed to cook the turkey-"

"QUIET!"

Alec had had enough. "I can't even think! Just shut up, all of you!" He glowered at Izzy. Magnus looked taken back. Jace grinned smugly. Clary froze, her gaze shifting between everyone, looking unsure.

"Magnus, put Jace down now," he growled. Magnus slowly waved his hand and Jace was dumped to the ground. He winced and rubbed his neck.

"Isabelle, go get the rest of the groceries from the car." He tossed the keys to her and looked away. Usually, when he called her Isabelle, it was because he was upset with her.

"Jace, sit down," Alec ordered. He pulled the shirt out of a bag and tossed it to Jace, who caught it and looked surprised. His shirt really was filthy. "Oh. Thanks."

Jace pulled his own shirt off and slipped the new one on. Only last year, Alec would have turned his head and blushed at seeing Jace shirtless, but he didn't love him like that anymore. He had Magnus now.

Alec grabbed as much food as he could carry and stalked into the kitchen. A moment later Clary followed with the rest. "I'll help," she murmured.

"Thanks," he muttered.

She didn't say anything else, and they worked in silence, putting it all away. Isabelle quietly walked in with a few bags and set them on the table and slinked out. (That makes her sound like a cat...sorry. :P)

Magnus came in suddenly and sent Clary a look. She instantly put the can of whip cream into the fridge and left, sneaking a glance at Alec. Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Alexander," he said softly. "I really am."

"It's fine," Alec answered, but he knew Magnus could feel how tense he was. Magnus carefully put his arms around Alec, and they stayed there when Alec didn't protest.

"No, it isn't. Jace was kind of being a jerk to me, and I let that take over my head, but he was trying to help. And he was right. Izzy shouldn't have been cooking."

Magnus sounded really sorry, and Alec turned around in his arms, burying his head in the crook of Magnus's neck. Magnus tightened his hold on Alec.

"It's not that," Alec mumbled. 'It's just- Mom and Dad aren't even coming home for Thanksgiving, and it's my fault. I tore the family apart and ruined Iz's hope of having a happy family and I'm so sorry, and there's nothing I can do, and-" a few tears slipped down. "And now she's upset at me, and then I came home tonight and everything was a wreck, and no one would shut up, and I couldn't think, and-" he stopped to take a breath.

Behind them, someone burst into tears. "Alec, I'm sorry," Isabelle sobbed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm not. It wasn't your fault, it really wasn't. But when I realized Mom and Dad weren't coming, and Max- Max is- isn't here, I kind of snapped and I wanted everything to be perfect to prove that we didn't really need them, but I do, I do need them-"

Alec stepped out of Magnus's embrace and hugged her tight. "Shh."

Isabelle hiccuped and pressed her face into his shoulder. They just stood there and glancing up at Magnus, Alec saw him smile slightly.

 **Please review and let me know what you thought! If you have any suggestions, please comment or PM me. I usually beta all of my stuff, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.**

 **I edited it again today, and it's like nine AM or something and I'm on my period (I just love being a girl, don't you?) and I literally didn't go to bed last night because I messed up my keeping schedule so my eyes keep watering and I'm so tired that my vision is a bit Larry (I meant blurry, but on the subject of Larry, anyone ship Larry Stylinson?), but I wanted to post this ASAP.**

 **I should have posted it last week, but I've been feeling epically (that was supposed to say especially but if epically make e look hero-ish, ill take it. :p) tired and lazy lately. I'm aiming to finish this story by December first, but we all know me, and I think we all know that's not gonna happen.**

 **Speaking of December, I'll be updating MOSAP by Christmas Eve with a special Christmas prompts chapter. I should finally be posting a TMI Christmas story I began last year for a contest but never finished. It's really long. I should be posting another TMI Christmas story as well, and/or a one shot as well.**

 **Sorry this was so long. Don't forget to review, and drop some suggestions too so I can get some ideas for the next chapter!**

 **Love you guys,**  
 **Linds.**

 **P. S. I'd love to read your stories! And if anyone ships Scomiche (Scott and Mitch from Superfruit and Pentatonix) be on the lookout for some stories for them too! And maybe Troyler.**

 **Happy early Thanksgiving!**


End file.
